


Impulse Control

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, BSDM, Begging, Commission fic, Crying, Daddykink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sexting, Spanking, Threesome, Toys, fuck boi!hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka gets a little lesson in learning to mind his manners when he's bored.</p><p>Brought to you by tumblr user letstalkhxh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to A Little Taste of Home, there are a few references to it but nothing major so you should be fine reading them out of order.

Hisoka was not one for following orders. He was a free spirited sort, the type to live life as he pleased with no thought paid to marching in time to another’s drum. There was no whimsy in falling in line with somebody else’s structure, and if expected to comply, Hisoka was very likely to simply ignore whatever was asked of him en lieu of seeking his own fun. Why rely on others to make life exciting? It was almost always better to take the reins in his own hand, guide things towards the conclusion he wanted to see.

He had lived this way for as long as he could remember, and, trussed up and aching as he was, he could only blame everything on his nasty habit of never listening.

oOo

“It feels so good to be back,” Hisoka yawned, stretching out on the familiar expanse of Illumi’s bed. “I missed our little sleep overs.”

Illumi barely looked at him, too busy pouring over the small electronic messenger in his hands. “Don’t get comfortable. Just because you gave me this doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.”

Hisoka smiled up at the cards still buried in the ceiling, right in his assumption that Illumi wouldn’t notice his vandalism. It felt like ages since he had thrown them up there, though it had really only been a couple months. Illumi really was weak to his brother, forgetting his anger when presented with a new leash to hold.

“Sure, sure. Though I don’t want you getting mad at me when he finds the new tracker. I did my part.” He rolled onto his side to take in Illumi’s devout fretting, the way he obsessed over the tracking chip reader like an overly concerned mother. “So, what’s the plan for tonight? I’m very excited for whatever activities you’ve planned for me.”

“Entertain yourself. I let you come over, that’s all you get,” Illumi shot, still never tearing his eyes from the device in his hands. Despite the lack of eye contact, his voice was still as commanding as steel. “Don’t you dare even think of leaving this room without me.”

Huffing, Hisoka made a moue of disappointment. There wasn’t all that much to do in Illumi’s room. To say his friend was Spartan would be a compliment. The books held no appeal, the computer no distraction. Flopping out fully on the bedspread, Hisoka searched for something fun.

Illumi’s cellphone lying innocuously on the nightstand near his head caught his attention.

With a grin on his face and Illumi completely ignoring him, Hisoka reached for the small phone, flicking the screen to life with a confident swipe of his thumb. He had to resist the urge to laugh. Of course Illumi didn’t have a password. Who else would ever be able to touch his phone?

It was simple to navigate to the camera setting, Hisoka snapping random photos of the room, Illumi’s hunched figure, his own face. He blew some kisses to the screen, made a few silly faces. Another quick tap and he had changed Illumi’s wallpaper to an image of him smiling. It was fun for a few minutes, but he quickly felt the boredom rush back in, the novelty wearing thin.

So he then moved on to Illumi’s contacts, scrolling through the meager list marked clients, then the one labeled associates, where he found his own number. He changed the title to “Friends” with a petulant frown, rolling his eyes even as he added multiple hearts and kissing faces around his name. They have sleep overs and braid each other’s hair. Associates was stretching it, even for Illumi.

When he came upon “Family” though, he found his interest rekindling. Kalluto, Kikyo, Milluki…he scrolled through the names until he came to Silva and smiled so wide his cheeks ached. With a tap and a quick shuffled to get more comfortable, Hisoka opened up the text message center and rattled off a quick ‘ _What r u wearing’_.

The answer came a few minutes later, quicker than he had anticipated.

_’My usual outfit. Is there a reason you’re texting me?’_

_‘I’m just sitting here, thinking about you. Is Chrollo around?’_

Hisoka’s mouth watered at the thought and he eagerly waited for the reply, glancing at Illumi to make sure he was still occupied. He was.

_‘He’s around somewhere, probably reading in the library.’_

_‘I can’t stop thinking about the two of you’_ he typed, debating if he should reveal himself. His free hand had already begun to move towards his hardening cock, teasing through the fabric of his pants. _‘I want you on top of me again, holding me down until I call you daddy like he does’_

There was no reply for several minutes and Hisoka pouted at the screen. His cock was hard now, far too interested in the conversation to just give up.

 _‘Is this Hisoka?’_ came the reply, finally, and Hisoka could hardly hold back the snort of laughter that threatened to bubble up.

_‘Surprised <3? Or are you in the habit of receiving dirty messages from your eldest?’_

_‘Stop’_

_‘I want you inside me, I’m hard just thinking about it~’_

A horribly delicious idea came into his head as he hit send and he backed out of the message app and back into the camera. With another look over to make sure Illumi was still ignoring him, he quickly tugged down the waistband of his pants, freeing his hard cock. He took a couple pictures, picked the most flattering angle, and sent it with another smattering of hearts to Silva, typing out _‘see?’_.

The reply came back with no delay, aggressively vibrating in his hand.

 _‘where are you’_ it read, and Hisoka giggled at the conspicuous lack of punctuation, the rushed way it sounded.

_‘Illumi’s room~ Come get me, daddy, I’m ready for you <3’_

He waited for the reply, taking the time to cover himself back up in case Illumi were to take a chance look over. So, he thought. Chrollo was wandering around somewhere. It could be fun, stumbling upon them again even if Silva didn’t rise to the bait he had already laid. He did have Chrollo’s number somewhere in his own phone. How simple it would be, letting Chrollo know he was available and hard.

The train of thought was cut off quite suddenly as the door to Illumi’s room was thrown open, the wood banging against the wall violently. Illumi didn’t jump, but he looked up in surprise as Silva stormed in, his path intent on Hisoka still lounging on the bed. Hisoka smiled as he approached, stretching enticingly on the sheets even as Silva glared heatedly at him and the phone next to him still open to the message center.

“Father, what is it—” Illumi tried, only to be cut off by Silva grabbing Hisoka by the collar, dragging the man from the bed and towards the door. Illumi made no move to stop them, simply watched his father steal his guest in an angry rush.

Hisoka waved as he was pulled through the door, grinning widely. “You told me to entertain myself, Illumi,” he called out as Silva manhandled him.

He was definitely anything but bored now.

oOo

The vibrator sung out its incessant hum, the underlying melody to his labored breathing. His arms stung, the tight rope cutting into his wrists almost painfully but not nearly enough to actually make him feel it the way he wanted to. Hands numb, cock hard and dripping, Hisoka groaned into the plush carpet in his need for stimulation. It was pointless, his grinding useless in the face of the cock ring holding him back from his release, but he couldn’t help moving anyway. Every shift sent the vibrator deeper, every thrust a thousand sensations along his naked skin.

His knees stung, his arms burned, and time had lost all meaning. All he knew was that he ached, that he wanted, and with the room empty and Silva angry there was no telling how long he would have left to wait before relief came.

Pulling against the ropes again, he tested the strength. Hisoka knew he could rip through them if he chose, that nothing holding him was enhanced in any way, but again he withheld. Despite all the suffering, it would be too boring to do it himself. The door opened and he broke from his reverie, excited at the prospect of relief, no matter how it came.

“Silva told me you were in here,” Chrollo murmured, walking into Hisoka’s line of sight like a mirage of water in a desert. He crouched down for a moment, took in the state Silva’s neglect had left him in. “He said you were being bratty again. You know it’s better to behave, right? It might save you some humiliation and pain, and me having to babysit you.”

Hisoka groaned through a laugh, leaning into Chrollo’s hand when it reached out to cup his chin. “You know me, I never much liked behaving, and I never could handle boredom well.” He caught a finger with his tongue, coaxing it into his mouth. He was so warm, his cheeks flushing like a shy rose. Sucking, he flicked his eyes up to meet Chrollo’s.

Chrollo allowed it for a moment but pulled away, stroking his hand through sweat-damp hair. “I think I know that better than anyone. Let me know if you want some water” he offered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before standing up and moving towards his intended goal. “Silva should be fine with me doing that much.”

Hisoka hadn’t noticed the book tucked under his arm. Licking his lips to chase the taste, he tried to keep Chrollo’s attention on him. The vibrator seemed to grow more forceful and he didn’t try to hold back the moan. “How about you untie me?” he gasped, shifting himself so that his sore wrists were visible where Chrollo had settled.

“You know I’m not allowed to help you,” Chrollo chided, making himself comfortable in the arm chair situated only scant feet away. “If you can’t handle the punishment then you shouldn’t act out.”

Hisoka whimpered when the book was opened, pinpricks of tears stinging in his eyes. “Chrollo, Chrollo, please, I didn’t even do that much,” he choked as he tried to rub himself against the carpet, desperate for stimulation as a shudder ripped through his body. “I’ve been like this for hours. Just five minutes, I can’t feel my hands. I won’t tell him, he’d never have to know.”

He smiled against the skin of his arm when he felt cool eyes on him, considering. Chrollo bit his full lip, looked towards the door as if he could see through it to wherever Silva may be lurking. “I can’t. He always finds out somehow and I don’t think I want to press my luck, especially when he’s likely to come check on us.”

Hisoka arched his spine and whined. “Please? Chrollo, please, I’d do it for you. I’d break any rule for you.” It wasn’t a lie either. If he saw Chrollo in his positon, Silva off doing god knows what, he’d give him anything he asked for and more.

The sound of Chrollo thinking was almost audible above the vibrator’s hum. Fingers drummed the arm rest as he shifted, the indecision plain on his face. “If I untie you, you have to swear to me you won’t run. And only for a few minutes.” They both knew what would happen if the assassin found out they willfully disobeyed him.

“I promise, I promise,” Hisoka moaned, staring pitifully at the conflicted man. “Just for a minute, it hurts so much.”

Chrollo slowly rose from his seat and knelt next to him, his hands hesitant despite the promises. Hisoka nearly moaned when warm fingers fell to his numb wrists, tugging and untangling the strong knots. “I can’t believe you talked me into this, we’re both going to be in so much trouble when he finds out,” Chrollo groused, unwinding the many layers of rope. “I’m blaming it all on you if we get caught.”

Hisoka laughed breathlessly and tested the slack as it came. The moment he could slip his hands free, he made a grab for Chrollo’s. “We’ve come this far, why not make it worth the punishment?” The confusion on Chrollo’s face was heady and his smile was the only warning given before he pinned the smaller man to the floor, tearing at his clothing.

“His—Hisoka!” Chrollo cried out, struggling beneath his bulk. “We’ll get in trouble, he’ll be so mad, we can’t—” Hisoka cut him off with a ravenous kiss, his hands tingling with the rush of blood even as he palmed Chrollo’s growing hardness.

“Just five minutes,” he purred against Chrollo’s lips, licking into his mouth while he made short work of the vestiges of his outfit. “You taste so good, Chrollo.”

Chrollo was reduced to a similar state of need easily, his struggling morphing into grinding hips and needy moans. All his fear and refusal fell away and Hisoka dipped his fingers inside, stretching him messily. Every buck, every thrust sent the toy inside him shifting, jostling deeper. Hisoka was shaking above Chrollo, the cock ring the only thing keeping him from spilling over just like that. It wouldn’t do to finish too soon, he thought as he worked faster to prepare Chrollo. He wanted to fuck him senseless, make an utter mess of him for Silva to find later. Imagining the man’s anger was almost as intoxicating as the thought of relief and he pressed the tip into Chrollo, the damp precome easing the way.

Neither of them heard the door open behind them.

“This doesn’t look like punishment, boys.”

Though Chrollo froze mid-kiss, Hisoka merely jumped, looking over his shoulder at Silva with a lazy smile on his face. He rolled his hips lightly, not thrusting in fully but feeding in a few teasing inches. Chrollo whined in need through his conditioned fear response. “Chrollo just looked so pretty, I’m afraid I couldn’t help myself,” he replied, licking a trail along his captive’s jawline.

Silva didn’t bother with a retort, simply grabbed Hisoka by the back of his neck and forcing his face into the floor. Grip tight and unyielding, Hisoka went instinctively limp. The moment he was able, Chrollo sat up, crawling to Silva’s side with apology thick in his eyes, his need heavy against his thigh. Hisoka clenched his fingers in the carpet, closed his eyes as the new angle drove the vibrator deep enough inside that stars erupted behind his eyes. He could hardly hear Chrollo apologizing, blaming the entire defiance on him.

Teeth sank into his neck, right beneath the sharp turn of his jaw, and his instinctual grinding ceased. He shook slightly as Silva stayed silent, the weight of his disapproval a tangible force.

“You both know better,” he said eventually, looking at the both of them in turn. His arm shifted slightly and Hisoka moaned as the rough carpet teased his nipples. Silva ignored him and caught Chrollo by the chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You especially, Chrollo.”

Chrollo leaned into the gentle touch and rested his hand over Silva’s, far too well-trained to disagree. “I’m sorry, daddy. He tricked me.” His voice wavered like a shaken leaf and Hisoka couldn’t help but laugh, the noise going strained when Silva’s tightened his grip. Chrollo was such a kiss ass, especially when he knew he had done something wrong.

“Can you really blame me for it? Like you said,” Hisoka gasped, rolling his head as much as he could with Silva’s hand holding him in place like a particularly disobedient dog. “He really should have known better.”

“You really seem to think you’ve done something clever, dragging Chrollo down into your bad habits. I’m not happy with you.” There was a slight tightening of the hand, the narrowing of Silva’s eyes, to warn him before he found himself held forced fully into the floor, his cheek bruising with the pressure. He couldn’t react, could hardly raise his head before his hips were dragged into Silva’s lap and the vibrator seized. “It’s obvious to me now that you need a lesson in impulse control, Hisoka,” Silva stated calmly, his voice not reflecting the merciless way he worked the vibrator in and out, twisting viciously. “This poor behavior won’t be tolerated.”

Folding his arms beneath him for leverage, Hisoka couldn’t stop shaking as he tried to lift his head from the carpet. The need had already been painful, the desire to come a constant pressure that threatened to break but for the ring restricting him. Strong fingers dug into his hip and he spread his legs wider, desperate for anything he could get.

Words were exchanged over his head, the meaning muddling into unintelligible sounds beneath his moaning. He could hardly force himself to care, not when Silva flicked the switch higher, setting the vibrator onto the highest speed possible. Fucking himself onto the toy, Hisoka blindly chased the orgasm he knew wouldn’t come.

A large hand clamped around his throat, dragging him up with choking strength that only made him roll his hips faster. “You aren’t going to come until I say so,” came Silva’s cool voice in his ear, his teeth biting down on his earring and tugging teasingly. “Every time you disobey, the wait will increase. Don’t be a brat.”

He turned away from Hisoka and instead looked at Chrollo, who had apparently been working himself open off to the side. “Go ahead, Chrollo. Do a good job and I won’t punish you like I do him.”

Chrollo, ever the obedient one, nodded and eagerly moved in front of Hisoka. Lube dripped from his entrance as he settled on his hands and knees, slicking his inner thighs. Hisoka stared hungrily at him and tugged against the hands holding him in place. The hand squeezed tighter for a moment, the unspoken order loud in the quiet room.

“You’re going to stay right here, Hisoka,” Silva ordered, his mouth teasing the sensitive shell of his ear. “You’re going to stay right here and watch as I fuck Chrollo, and you aren’t going to touch yourself. Can you do that for me? You were so eager to do what I wanted earlier.” His voice was silk covered steel, the threat of restraints unsaid but still carrying weight.

Hisoka wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t in any position to be trying anything either. He nodded, letting Silva move him how he wanted him while his eyes took in the pretty present Chrollo made, his skin flushed from the attention and need to please. The view was interrupted by Silva forcing him onto his stomach, his hands behind his back reminiscent of how he had been tied before. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist, not quite ready to test Silva when he was in this type of mood.

Something in his submission seemed please the man and Hisoka was rewarded with a rough, dominating kiss. He melted into it, Silva’s hands blessedly cool against is feverish skin. He pulled away too soon though, holding Hisoka by the chin to keep his eyes focus on the show. It wasn’t horribly comfortable, but it beat being trussed up and left to suffer like before.

Chrollo shook as Silva took up position behind him, his fingers dipping inside to make sure he had opened himself up enough. A proud hum cut the air, buried beneath Chrollo’s wanting noise as his work was deemed acceptable. “Good boy,” he praised, stroking down his flank as he gave him a playful little nip to his throat. Wrapping a hand around Chrollo, Silva tipped him back so he rested on his thighs, letting him sink down slowly while staring straight at Hisoka.

The sight was enough to make him immediately regret everything he had done to end up in this position. Chrollo was beautiful, so completely expressive as Silva split him open. Lips wet, eyes dark smudges, pale limbs trembling; he was a vision, a delirious vision of what could have been and all he wanted. Behind him, Silva was just as enticing, his strong hands guiding Chrollo as easily as if he were made of paper. Though his clothes were on, his muscles bulged with every nuanced movement. Hisoka bit his lip on the moan that threatened to break past his lips, his hips moving heedlessly against the carpet as he tried to stay still. Every inch of his being longed to be between them, touching them and taking from them all they had to offer.

But like hell was he going to let them see that. Hisoka grit his teeth and tried to calm his breathing, taking in their heated fucking and Chrollo’s wanton expression with barely concealed fanaticism. His sharp nails dug into his palms, slicing bloody slivers into the skin. Chrollo met his eyes and moaned his name, almost destroying what little restraint he had managed to build. He wanted to sink his claws into them, make them both scream as they bled around him. Saliva dripping down his chin, Hisoka took in air like a drowning man. The incessant hum of the vibrator against his insides kept him on edge, refused him a moment of peace, and Silva’s dominating grin drove the pained pleasure all the higher.

“Enjoying the view, Hisoka?” Silva asked when he noticed Hisoka had turned his head away, burying his face in the carpet. “Chrollo is rather lovely. I almost can’t blame you for taking the opportunity when you found it in front of you.”

Hisoka looked up, couldn’t quite swallow the hope budding in his chest that Silva had punished him enough. “Yeah?” he breathed, meeting blue eyes with a small smile. “He’s just so sweet, drives me crazy.” Another wave of pleasure swelled somewhere in his stomach and he groaned pitifully into the carpet, letting the sound of Chrollo’s labored mewls take him higher. “Bet he feels so good.”

“Come here, Hisoka.”

The order was clear, cutting through the haze like a knife through paper and Hisoka was already moving before it ended, crawling towards Chrollo with abject need in his veins. He nearly reached for the trembling man, fisted his hand in his hair and dragged him to him, but caught himself at the last second. Silva was watching his movements, smiled when he looked to him for permission. He could have cried when Silva nodded, let him press his lips eagerly to Chrollo’s as if they held the cure to his pain.

Chrollo tasted like want enough to rival his own. His fingers sank into his hair, his shoulders, pulled him as close as he could without Silva loosening his hold. Hisoka moaned, drank it in until his lungs burned and Chrollo whined into his mouth. Every thrust of Silva’s hips brought them closer, made Chrollo scramble for purchase on Hisoka’s sweat-slick skin and Hisoka couldn’t help it any longer, reached between his legs to palm at his aching cock.

He gasped into Chrollo’s sweet heat for all of a moment before the man was ripped from his grasp, torn away with the petulance of a parent taking a favorite toy away. Hisoka tried to follow, his entire body shuddering when he only found Silva’s immovable form, felt his arms seized in his hands and held high above his head.

Silva’s teeth pierced his skin and tore through the pleasure-addled fog, the anger and disappointment as painful as the bite. “Now, did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” he whispered against his ear, his own cock heavy and hot where it was pressed against Hisoka’s hip.

Hisoka whined, high and thin, searching over Silva’s shoulder for Chrollo. He found him against the armchair, laying trembling on his side with his hands clenched in the carpet, his own need and denial bringing tears to his dark eyes. Pain bloomed along his throat when he didn’t answer, Silva reminding him where his attention should lay.

“No, no,” Hisoka crooned, squirming in the hold. He tried to grind against Silva’s hard body, purred when the smooth cotton of his clothing grazed his sensitized skin. “Why don’t you touch me? Or better yet, give me Chrollo. He looks so sad, tossed aside so cruelly.”

He wasn’t expecting to get a laugh from that, but Silva surprised him with a deep chuckle, his fingertips just brushing his dripping head. “You don’t do well with being ignored, I see. A little attention whore, aren’t you? Maybe we should switch to a more hands-on approach, that way you learn best for you.” Silva said it like a school teacher dealing with an unruly student, tightened his grip, and half carried Hisoka over where Chrollo lay prostrate and waiting. Every move shifted the vibrator and Hisoka was hard-pressed to resist, still eagerly trying to elicit as much contact he could get.

They moved closer and he was writhing in his arms, tugging at the iron grip holding his wrists immobile as he fought to reach Chrollo. Dark eyes flickered between him and Silva behind him, and Chrollo lifted himself up, looking for the next order as he licked his lips breathlessly.

It went unspoken, Silva’s next command, made in some vague gesture behind his back that Hisoka couldn’t bring himself to care about as long as it brought Chrollo without reach. He wasn’t disappointed. Chrollo moved again onto his hands and knees, presented himself to Hisoka’s starving gaze like a rabbit desperate to feel the intimate touch of a predator’s jaws around him. He ached to devour him, rip him to pieces like a wolf bearing down on a lamb.

“This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment,” Hisoka wheezed as Silva guided him down and inside, his breathlessness growing all the more pronounced as the tight, wet heat surrounded him. Instead of dignifying it with a response, Silva kept up the pressure until he bottomed out, his hands locked around Hisoka’s hips preventing him from moving just yet.

He strained against the hands holding him in place, increasing his struggle when they tightened ruthlessly. A single one reached up to collar his throat, adding to the sensation of being treated like a punished dog. “What’re you going to do?” he wheezed, his expression giddy as he spent what little oxygen he could talking back. Even with the rules spelled out so clearly, Hisoka still felt the urge to rebel. “Is daddy going to spank me if I misbehave?”

The teeth moved to his earlobe and bit gently, increasing the pressure on it and his throat until Hisoka swore he would pass out. “Since you asked so nicely,” Silva whispered into his hair, gentle like the promise of a lover.

The combination of the hand around his throat and Chrollo around his cock was almost enough to do him in, were it not for the cock ring still fastened tightly around his base. Chrollo was a twitching mess below him, his hips making abortive little motions searching for the stimulus Silva just wouldn’t allow. He could maybe see how this was supposed to be punishing.

A warm hand stroked over his ass, bypassing the vibrator base entirely in another torturous act of denial. “Let’s play a little game, Hisoka. I want you to count for me,” Silva said gently. “The rules are simple. If you mess up, we start over. Think you can manage?” His tone wasn’t concerned with the answer, but the explorative hand teasing thick fingers against his entrance didn’t abide with silence. When Hisoka didn’t immediately acknowledge the question, he pressed a finger inside, the stretch jarring and intense.

“Yes, yes,” he hissed, resting more of his weight on Chrollo below. Hisoka could barely think with so much overstimulation and no relief, and he hardly had time to process what was being asked of him before Silva’s fingers pulled away, coming down in a sharp smack against the meat of his ass. The impact sent him forward, thrusting into Chrollo roughly. Pain and shock mixed with the pleasure in a heady cocktail too strong to resist. Chrollo cried out beneath him and Hisoka could only hold him tighter, shaking in the aftershocks.

“I didn’t hear you count,” Silva spoke, breaking through the haze with his steel-like composure. Hisoka took in a breath, tried to spit out a number, but was cut off mid-syllable by another harsh strike. This one sent him into Chrollo again, hard and deep and enough to make them both whine.

Hisoka didn’t let the pleasure override his ability to think, spitting out the “one” with only a little difficultly. His fingers dug into Chrollo’s flanks, scratching and scrambling as he tried to ground himself for the next strike. The next hit came and despite his attempts, he just wasn’t ready for the force, the incessant shifting of the vibrator inside him. “Two,” he gasped, holding Chrollo as tight as he could.

On the third though, it was too much too soon. Chrollo, trying his hardest to hold out, fell forward with the combined inertia of Hisoka and Silva, his arms buckling and his chest meeting the floor. It jostled them together, forced Hisoka deeper, and the number was lost in his pained moan. Only Silva’s iron grip held him in place, kept him from fucking Chrollo hard and fast like he ached to do.

Silva’s hand stroked over abused flesh, a reminder of the game they were playing. Hisoka shuddered, the new angle doing horrible things to his pride and tattered control.

“That’s the second time you’ve messed up, Hisoka,” Silva observed, twisting the vibrator idly as he waited for Hisoka to at least try and compose himself.

Hisoka struggled to breath and Chrollo writhing beneath him didn’t help in the slightest. “I’m—I’m trying,” he managed to say, his previous cockiness nearly shattered with his control. This wasn’t the first time he had been on the receiving end of Silva’s punishments, but never had it been so unnervingly focused on him. The disappointment was heavy in Silva’s answering sigh and it was almost too much to take.

Silva pulled the toy out with a smooth, gradual motion that had Hisoka trying to follow. “You know I wouldn’t ask more of you than what I thought you could give me, Hisoka.” He said it detached, like he was confronting a particularly disappointing child squandering their potential. “It’s not much that I’m asking for.”

For some reason, the tone coupled with the overwhelming discomfort he was in cracked what remained of his forced mien. Wetness covered his cheeks and before he quite knew what was happening, he was burying his face into Chrollo’s back as tears blinded him. Silva’s hand turned comforting, stroking down his flank like he had always done when Chrollo became overwhelmed.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Hisoka said brokenly, his breath coming in hiccupping gasps. “I’m so sorry, I’ll do better, I promise.” He tried to force himself to look Silva in the eye but couldn’t bring himself to, didn’t think he could take seeing him disappointed like that.

“I’m not sure I should believe you. You’ve lied to me plenty today, disobeyed me even more. How do I know you’re sincere this time?” Again his voice was detached, disinterested. He toyed with the vibrator, forcing it right against Hisoka’s prostate in a vicious twist that made him buck and go blind for a moment.

Hisoka couldn’t breathe, couldn’t bear the thought of Silva doubting him when everything had sharpened to such a razor fine point. Chrollo was so warm beneath him and it wasn’t enough to calm the shaking in his frame, not with the weight of Silva’s doubt choking him like a lead noose.

Locks of hair clung to his tear-stricken cheeks as he sobbed openly against Chrollo, his hips shifting despite himself. “Please, please believe me, daddy,” he cried, falling back on the title he had only ever used mockingly. It felt right on his tongue now, like coming home. “I’ll do better, please don’t hate me.”

The hand came down again, shocking another sob from him. Chrollo groaned, spreading his legs wider and reaching to his chest to lace his fingers with Hisoka’s. Hisoka had almost forgotten they were in this together, Chrollo being punished as much for the transgressions as he was. He squeezed them together tighter and started the count over again, stumbling through his tears.

He made it all the way to nine before he faltered again, the pain and pleasure finally too much to his over-taxed senses. His sobs were messy, wracking his body pathetically and he thrust into Chrollo to chase an end far too long in the making but still denied to him. Chrollo’s own crying fell in time to his, their stamina long exhausted and at the breaking point. He caught the mistake before Silva said anything, shoulders shaking and so blindingly sorry he wanted to disappear.

Instead of more disappointment, Silva gave a quiet laugh, his big hands stroking comfortingly down the hot skin. “What do you say, Hisoka?” he asked gently, testing.

Without waiting a beat, Hisoka broke down. “I’m sorry, daddy I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he stumbled in a rush, freezing in place so Silva wouldn’t think he was trying to fuck Chrollo without his permission. “I’m trying, I’m trying so hard.”

“I know you are, I believe you,” Silva laughed and Hisoka’s entire body went limp from relief. “I think you’ve done a very good job for me, Hisoka. You deserve a reward now. Chrollo too.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Hisoka sobbed, the praise better than anything felt all night, better than Chrollo’s tightness around him. He moaned when the vibrator was finally removed, tossed off to the side to allow Silva to slip easily inside. Silva was so much bigger, so much longer, that it was as if he hadn’t been kept stretched and open for hours.

Silva fucked him hard, fast, giving him the relief he had wanted for so long. Each rough thrust moved him, forcing Chrollo further into the floor below as he cried quietly into his arm, so wrung out being an element to Hisoka’s punishment. He didn’t last long under the combined assault, no ring to keep his orgasm at bay for him.

“Daddy, daddy,” he begged, his shoulders shaking and his knuckles white where they clung to the plush carpet. “Please, I need to come, please.” Chrollo looked back, past Hisoka to Silva’s satisfied smile, imploring.

There was no teasing, just a soft smile and a nod before Chrollo keened, spilling his release just like that. His orgasm tightened his body, sent him writhing and clenching on Hisoka’s bound cock and Silva hooked his chin over Hisoka’s shoulder, kissed his damp cheek as he reached to unclip the cock ring. “You too, Hisoka. You’ve been such a good boy for me,” he nearly growled, rolling his hips in with strength enough to make the man stop breathing.

With the damning pressure finally removed, Hisoka couldn’t hold back. He came hard, his fingers bruising Chrollo’s hips as he buried himself inside him. Silva added to the onslaught of pleasure, fucking him mercilessly through it in chase of his own end. The tension stiff in his body since the beginning of it all melted away and when Silva finally came, filling him with hot wetness, Hisoka searched for Chrollo’s breathless lips to bury his own moans within. Fingers tangled in his ruined hair, dragged him in and they shared the air between them as Silva pulled out, letting them tumble together and kiss uninterrupted.

Silva let them be for the moment, shuffling around them as they held each other and comforted each other, fingers pressing against shared bruises and tears. Hisoka gasped shakily against Chrollo’s throat, eyes burning from the crying. He felt raw, worn thin like old cotton and every tender touch threatened to bring the tears back, but he refused to pull away first. Chrollo was so warm, lovely and receptive against his chest.

A hand stroked through his hair though, and Hisoka broke away to look up at Silva, his smile as gentle as it always seemed to be after these intense sessions. Nuzzling into the touch, Hisoka let him wipe away the tears still clinging to his eyes, pointlessly try to fix the mess made of his hair and make-up.

“You’ve never called me daddy before, not like that,” Silva grinned, helping them both sit up and lean against him while he wiped them clean with a warm washcloth. “You finally see the appeal?”

Instead of answering him, Hisoka angled his head up for a kiss, his face hot. Chrollo mouthed at his neck, whispered little encouragements to him in between each nip and suck. Slowly the shaking subsided and he relaxed against Silva’s chest.

“I can’t believe you took my sexting to heart,” he murmured, the laughter bubbling up bright in his throat. Illumi probably still had no idea what had happened, where he had been taken. He half wondered if Silva had gone back and gave an excuse or just left him sitting there, confused.

Chrollo was obviously confused, looking between the two of them for context. “Since when do you even text, Silva? You’ve never sexted me.” He sounded almost affronted and Hisoka couldn’t stop laughing, burying his face in Silva’s chest.

oOo

He didn’t see Illumi until the following morning, grinning at him as he came through the doorway and into the dining room for breakfast. The rest of the family had already gathered, Chrollo included, and he cheerfully took a bite of his eggs even as Illumi glared daggers at him from across the table.

“Good morning,” he greeted cheerfully, passing the jug of milk towards his friend as he angrily poured himself a bowl of cereal. “How did you sleep, Illumi? I slept wonderfully.”

The tension was palpable but only a handful of those currently gathered paid it much mind. Chrollo was hiding his grin in his tea, Silva willfully ignoring it all while talking to Kikyo about the latest results of Kalluto’s mission. Illumi stabbed at his cereal and grit his teeth.

“You owe me a new phone, Hisoka.”

Hisoka threw up a surprised expression, his hand masking his smile. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” he asked, imagining Illumi’s face upon picking up his phone, reading the messages and seeing all the new photos he had amassed.

He stabbed viciously into his bowl and it wasn’t hard to imagine the needles just below the table, aimed for Hisoka’s sensitive parts. “You know what you did.”

“No fighting at the dinner table,” called out Zeno off to the side, one of the few who had been watching the goings on with considerable glee. “Illumi, let your guest be. He’s had a rough night, what with all that yelling I heard. Must’ve been some sparring match. I remember being young, having all that extra energy.”

At that, Hisoka and Chrollo both began to sputter, Chrollo coughing on his tea and Hisoka on his eggs.

Silva, his attention caught, turned to check on them. He took in the stricken looks on their faces, the mischievous one on his father’s, and sighed. “Dad, leave them be, there are young ears listening.” Hisoka could tell this was normal behavior, Silva just looking put upon more than flustered.

“Whatever you say, daddy,” Zeno replied, his smile completely unrepentant.

Illumi went stock still while Chrollo continued to choke, this time on only the mortified breath he took the moment before Zeno opened his mouth. Hisoka took a quick glance over to Kikyo, relaxed minutely when he saw her trying to hide her laughter behind her fan. Illumi stood up fast enough that his chair went flying back and the needles in his hands were sharp, twinkling in the gentle morning light.

Hisoka took that as his cue to start running. He rose slowly with a grin. “I think I’ll go buy you that new phone now, Illumi,” he offered, easing around Chrollo’s chair. When Illumi drew back his arm as if to throw, Hisoka pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, blew a kiss to Silva before sprinting out of the dining hall. “Thanks for breakfast!” he called out over his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the line of pins that buried themselves into the wall next to him.

As he ran for the front door, the silent wave of Illumi’s bloodlust showing him out, he couldn’t help but wonder if Chrollo would give him Silva’s number if he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones been on the list for fuckin months so its a relief to have an excuse to write it. i hope you all enjoyed hisoka getting the snark fucked outta him. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) for more info on my writing! until next time~


End file.
